


"I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time."

by curlsgetgirls



Series: Little Mix Girlfriends [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Girlfriends - Freeform, Online Dating, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetgirls/pseuds/curlsgetgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh Anne and Jade are girlfriends over the internet but haven’t met in person and its their first time meeting. [Prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/). Sorry this hasn't been edited! x

Leigh Anne was nervous. Beyond nervous. She couldn’t keep still, walking back and forth and biting her finger nails. People were rushing past her in a hurry, probably wanting to meet up with their own family and friends, or they just needed to catch a cab. She didn’t worry about looking crazy right now; it was obvious no one was paying attention to her.

 

She was sure that people wouldn’t even think she was crazy anyway. She made sure to put on her best outfit when she left the house. She wanted to look as close to flawless as possible, but at the same time, looking like she didn’t even try. This was weird, because everyone else was either in business clothing or just sweatpants. That was normal attire for the airport. But she still looked good in her. With her brown dress that was flowy but still hugged her all the right places, her knee high boots that still looked classy and not trashy, and her curls hair that was set in place with a silver headband, she was sure to impress.

 

She didn’t want it to end up like those stories of people meeting their lovers online and finding out that they looked nothing like they imagine. If the person she cared about looked disappointed and told her that she looked better on the computer screen, her heart would probably shatter.

 

Just the thought of finally being able to hug her angel was enough to get her giddy with excitement and nerves. Jade Thirlwall was her name, and to Leigh Anne, she was the definition of perfection. It blew her mind how someone could be so cute and adorable at the same time. But whenever she turned on the computer screen and saw Jade smiling back at her, she knew that he probably found the only girl that could do it.

 

Falling for the girl wasn’t something Leigh Anne planned to do. But you’re online after a rough patch in your relationship and you find someone to talk to and listen to your problems, you can’t help but feel something for them. And that’s exactly what Jade did for Leigh Anne. Somehow she found her on tumblr and they started talking, exchanging e-mails and text messages and Leigh Anne has never felt so close to anybody. Not even her boyfriend at the time.

 

It was obvious that what she was feeling for Jade was real. Once the little brunette started to pop up in Leigh Anne’s mind instead of her own boyfriend, she knew what she had to do. Cutting it off with her boyfriend wasn’t easy, but she made it work. Then she had to do something that could either make her jump for joy or want to crawl in a hole and die.

 

Asking Jade to be her girlfriend was something that she thought was crazy. Especially since they only communicate online and through text. She knew long distance relationships would be hard, but she felt that maybe Jade was worth it. And when Jade said yes, she couldn’t be happier. Even though they haven’t even touched each other before, not even a little kiss, she has never felt more loved.

 

And in this moment, where Leigh Anne is standing pacing back and forth chewing holes into her bottom lip, she is waiting for her princess to step out of that plane and make her appearance. All month she has been waiting for this moment, and now that it is here, she is slowly losing her mind.

 

The minutes feel like hours, as she just stands there watching as people that she could care less about step out of the plane Jade said she was on.

 

The air feel like it is knocked out of her lungs when she finally sees her. Jade hasn’t seen Leigh Anne yet, so she takes the time to look, just look. Jade is just a few steps away from Leigh Anne, and she can already tell that she is so much more beautiful in gorgeous, her skin looks so soft, her face looks so angelic, everything about Jade just screams beauty for Leigh Anne. She isn’t dress that different from Leigh Anne, just her dress is a little longer and she is wearing leggings. That alone makes Leigh Anne’s heart swore.

 

They make eye contact finally, and it seems like time stops. Leigh Anne watches as Jade’s lips slowly curve into a shy smile, she knew that hers are doing the same. They don’t run to each other like they do in the movies, they slowly approach each other, giving the other time to notice that this is real. That is really happening right now.

 

As soon as they are face to face, toe to toe, inches apart from each other, they just stand there and look at each other. Look each other in the eye and feeling the other girl’s emotion.

 

“Hi, Leigh Anne.” Jade is the first to talk. Her voice making Leigh Anne knees wobble. It’s so cute that she might have a heart attack.

 

Leigh Anne takes in a shaky breath. “Hi, Jade.”

 

Both girls just smile at each other, slowly dissolving into giggles. “I can’t believe it’s you.” Jade brings her hands up slowly to cup Leigh Anne’s face, giving herself a little more reassurance that Leigh Anne is standing right in front of her. “Gosh, you are stunning, baby.”

 

Leigh Anne feels like she could cry. She could stand in front of Jade, around all these people, and just cry. And considering the fact that she has waited all this time and is so happy, she does. Because she can. “I don’t even know what to say right now.”

 

Jade gives Leigh Anne a smile small. “Leigh, don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry and then people will be looking at us like we’re crazy.”

 

“I’m just so happy.” Leigh Anne giggles, pulling her girlfriend of four months into her arms for the first time. “I’ve wanted to touch you for such a long time and now that I am, I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

 

“I know, babe.” Jade whispers. She pulls away from the hug and just goes for it. She leans in for a kiss that she has wanted since she first saw Leigh Anne. Words can’t even describe the feeling going through both girls as their lips finally connect. They forget how to breathe for a second. “And I’ve wanted to kiss you for such a long time.”

 

“Oh gosh.” Leigh Anne whispers as she leans in for another kiss. And another. And another. She pulls back suddenly after the sixth kiss. “We should get going now. People are starting to stare and I’ve never really been one for PDA.”

 

Jade giggles and nods. “I agree.” Leigh Anne grabs her hand and they both carry one of Jade’s bags out the airport.

 

Once they get the bags into the car, Leigh Anne pulls Jade close to her before she can get into the car too. She kisses her again, but this one going deeper, with Leigh Anne swiping her tongue against Jade’s lips and letting her know what she wants. Jade opens her mouth slightly and right when their tongues touch, a small moan escapes both of them.

 

They kiss for a solid minutes on the side of Leigh Anne car. Who knows how many people has seen them, but who cares. The girls have what they want right now. They have limited time before Jade has to return home, and they are going to make the most of it while they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. This is my first one shot so its short. Sorry for typos. Yeah.
> 
> If y'all want a part two, let me know! And if you have any requests, just send them to me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/ask). (Or just drop by to say hi ^.^)
> 
> Original prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr.


End file.
